WWE High School Never Ends
by matthardylover01
Summary: Me is me lol and Morgan is my aunt in real life Jasmine meets a couple of new people and they become friends. There something wrong with the preps also known as the three morons.They're trying to ruin everyone's life....


WWE

High School Never Ends

**Chapter 1**

**The first day at Western Traditional High**

I was walking up to my school with books in my hand and backpack on my back. I heard someone walking behind me. Do I dare to look back? I did and saw a girl. She looked my age, had brunette hair and was as tall as me. "Hey, do you know where Western is?" She asked running up to me. "That's where I'm heading. I don't know where it's at but I'm trying to find it." I told her. "Oh. You're going there?" She asked looking up at me. "Yeah. Oh by the way, my name is Jasmine." "Cool, I'm Melina." She kicked a pebble out of the road. A girl came up next to Melina. "Hey, Lina', what's up?" "Oh nothing. Um, this is Jasmine. Jasmine, this is Morgan." Melina replied. "Hi." I told Morgan. "Hi." We was all walking to Western. Finally we found it. Me, Melina, and Morgan talked a lot. We also all decided to be friends. We saw lots of people. Then two girls came running up to us. "Hello. I'm Steph and this is Trish. We are the popualar girls. You must be new." She held her hand out to shake but when we reached for it, she took her hand away and said she'd rather be clean. Trish started laughing and gave Morgan a shove. Morgan got her fist but we held her back. They walked away shaking their butts like the preps they are. We saw a group of kids huddled together, watching a boy dancing and showing off. "Who's your sexyboy?!" "SHAWN!" "Who's your boytoy!?" "SHAWN!" Oh, them statements are true." Morgan said, eyes wide open. "OMG, Morgan. She used to like him." Melina told me laughing. Melina and me we're pushing Morgan to the lockers but she was looking back at Shawn. "Hey, sexy." Shawn said looking at Morgan. He winked at her. Morgan passed out. "Thanks, Shawn!" I yelled. He came running up to Morgan and started giving her CPR. But Morgan grabbed him and started kissing him. He helped her up. "I love you." Shawn said looking into her eyes hugging her. "I love you, too" Morgan said. They started kissing again. Me and Melina looked at eachother. "Ok, you two lovebirds. We have to go, Shawn." I said trying to get away. "You wanna go out?" Shawn said smirking. Morgan nodded her head and gave him a hug. Then we walked away. Finally we got to our lockers and put our stuff in the locker. The bell rang and we hurried to class. "I have math for my first period." I told them. I was hoping we had the same class. "Me, too." Morgan and Melina said. Soon we got to math class and we quickly went in. We sat ourselves at a table and put our stuff away. "Ok, class. My name is Mr. Yo. Please, get out your notebooks." Mr. Yo said. "Mr. Yo? Sounds like he japense and wants to be a rapper." I whispered. "Jasmine, is there something you would like to share to the class." Mr. Yo asked. "Um, um, no." "DETENTION! I will not tolerate this." "B-b-but-" He pointed to the door and I had to leave. He gave me a note to go to the principal's office. I looked back and saw Morgan and Melina. *The Principal's Office* "So you're new?" "Yes.'' "Well, this will not happen in this school." "I just talked. Don't be so strict." His eyebrow went up and he got a green paper out. "Do you want me to write you up?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest. He got a pen and started signing the paper. He gave it to me and told me to go to class. The bell rang for lunch. When I got there I saw Morgan and Melina at a table. I sat down next to them. "Did you get introuble?" Morgan asked. "Yes." I said glumly. I wouldn't touch my food. This is the first day and I already got introuble. "What happened?" Melina asked. "I got a referral." I replied looking down. Trish and Steph came up. "Oh, poor baby. You got introuble. Boo hoo hoo!" Trish said grinning. Steph and her started laughing like Trish was a riot or something. "Well, I got a new boyfriend and you don't." Steph said bragging. "I have one, too." Morgan said. Hunter came up and kissed Steph. "And who do you date, Trish?" Melina asked, already knowing the answer. "How is that any of your buisness?" Trish said. I started laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Hunter asked. "Your face!" I replied. Me, Morgan and Melina started laughing. Morgan gave me a high five. Shawn came and sat next Morgan. "Hey, Hunter why don't you leave? Your face is as ugly as your girl." Shawn said giving him a devilish smirk. Them losers walked away without looking back. We ate our lunch and we went to third period. This time we was separated. I had to go to gym! "Ok. I'm Mr. Tom and I need you to drop and give me 50!" Mr. Tom blew the whistle and we started doing push ups. *Later* I got out of the showers. Thank goodness. *After school in detention.* We had to sit and be quiet. Two more kids was there. We was far away from everyone. We didn't get to do anything. Not even read. We just had to sit in a desk. We couldn't even put our heads down! The teacher walked up to me. "Why are you in detention?" She asked. "I was talking during class, that's it." I said rolling my eyes. "Well, you can go home." She told me. I got up and walked out. When I got outside I saw Melina and Morgan sitting on the bench. They looked up at me like they was mad.

**Chapter 2**

**Why are they mad?**

"Hey, Melina, hey Morgan what's wrong?" I asked. "How could you do that?!" Melina yelled. "You're rude. Learn some manners." Morgan said angry. Shawn was standing next to Morgan. He was shaking his head from left to right. "What happened?" I said. "Don't play dumb. Trish and Steph told us what you said." Morgan replied. "I don't know what I said. Also you know how they are." I informed them. "Well, they told us you said you was using us just to get a boyfriend." Melina said acting like she's reminding me. "That's not true. I don't use people. I bet we could get Shawn to ask if they're faking. I swear I didn't say that." I assured them. I knew I didn't say that. Melina and Morgan forgave me. I saw two boys coming out of the school. They walked up to us. "Melina, who's you friend?" The taller one asked. "Jasmine. Jasmine, this is Matt and Jeff." Melina told me. "Hi. What's up?" I asked them kindly. "Good." They replied at the same time. "Well Melina...this might sound....weird.....but do you want to go out....maybe?" Jeff asked. Melina's mouth dropped. "OMG! I never thought you was gonna ask me! I would love to!" Melina said excitedly. He kissed her. I thought Matt was very cute. No not cute..... hot! "Oh, man! I gotta go! Catch you guys later!" Jeff said hugged Jeff and the two Hardy boyz walked away. Of course Steph and Trish came up. "Oh no! Yall aren't friends no more. What a shame." Steph said giving a glance at Hunter. "I like that one." Hunter said. He leaned to Steph and gave her a gentle kiss. Shawn just grabbed Morgan and started making out with her. You could tell she was enjoying it. The three morons walked away. "Why did you just make out with her?" I asked. "Hunter acts like he's sexy and gets the girls so I knew Morgan would like it and showing him _I'm the sexy boy."_ Shawn told me staring at Morgan. "Babe, why are you staring at me?" Morgan said making a face. "Cause um, um,.. I love you..." Shawn replied making an excuse. "Shawn, what's the real answer?" Melina said. "I want to.....bang Morgan." Shawn mumbled. "What?" Melina asked. "I WANT TO BANG MORGAN!!!!!!!!!!" Shawn yelled at the top of his lungs. Morgan looked at him like she was ready to. Me and Melina was laughing a lot. Morgan started making out with him. He pushed her on the ground and got on top of her and kissed her lips like it was sugar. A teacher came out as soon as Shawn was making out with Morgan and saying I love you. "Shawn! What in the world are you doing?" The teacher screamed. "I'll come and tell you." He walked over to the teacher and gave her a superkick to that big chin of her's. Morgan was still lying on the ground, waiting for her boo to come. Me and Melina was laughing so hard our stomach hurt. Shawn helped Morgan up. "Me and my babe are going to my house." Shawn told us giving us a huge grin. He held Morgan's hand and walked away. I looked at Melina. "Has he always been like that?" I asked still looking at the lovebirds. "Yes." Melina said still laughing. After a little while I had to go home and I told Melina bye. *That night* I couldn't stop thinking about Matt. He was so cute. He flashed me that cute smile. Finally, I got some sleep and woke up at 6:17 am. I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I heard a voice and I turned around. "Where are you goin' in such a hurry?" my mom asked. "School." I said quickly. "You never liked school." mom reminded me. "Well, this school is better." I made an excuse. "Bye, mom." I gave her a hug and kiss and ran out the door. I saw Melina coming up behind me. "Hey." She said. "Hey. You live down at that house?" I asked. She nodded her head. "I'm gonna call Morgan, to see where she's at." Melina told me. Melina pulled out her phone and dialed Morgan's number. I heard their conversation except I didn't hear where Morgan was. "So, where is she?" "At Shawn's of course." "Where does Shawn live?" "Somewhere near by." *At Shawn's* Shawn answered the door and told us to come in. "Where's Morgan?" Melina asked looking up at Shawn. "In my bedroom." We walked into Shawn's bedroom and saw Morgan asleep on the bed. "Morgan, wake up!" I called. Morgan slowly got up from the bed and streched. "Omg, you won't belive it. Me and Shawn did what he yelled yesterday." Morgan said smiling and happy. Mine and Melina's mouth dropped. Wow. That's a surprise. They only dated for two days. I guess that's why they call him sexyboy. He's sexy and likes to do stuff like that. Me and Melina closed our mouth. "Are you okay?" Morgan asked us. "Yeah." We both answered. All of us looked over at the window because of a noise and saw the three morons! "Come on Shawn! We have to go." Morgan said pulling Shawn. "I wasn't done eating my poptart!" Shawn whined. Morgan ignored him and still continued pulling him. I quickly explained to Shawn what happend and before I knew it, we was all running to school. When we got there Shawn pushed the door open. We ran in. A boy stood in front of us. "Hey,Whoregan." He said. (Whore-gan.)

**Chapter 3**

**"Baby say what?!"**

"What!?" Shawn yelled. He stood up to the boy and the boy ran away. Morgan started crying. Steph and Trish came up. "We heard your hoe did it with you and we told everyone so they started calling her Whore-gan." Hunter said with a sneer. Trish and Steph laughed. He's not funny you morons! Shawn got close up to Hunter. Hunter was maybe 1 or 2 inches taller. But he probably could still beat him up. "Stop, Shawn! Don't do it." Melina called from behind. He ignored her. He hit Hunter right in his jaw. Kids started huddling around them. Hunter pushed Shawn to the floor. The crowd was yelling and trying to stop them. They was too strong. Hunter got on Shawn and started punching him in the face. Shawn pushed him off and Hunter hit a wall. I heard Steph and Trish screaming and Steph was crying. Everyone didn't care about them, only the fight. Hunter got up and did a spear to Shawn and then kicked him in the stomach. He tried to do it again but Shawn pushed his foot and Hunter fell face flat. Hunter didn't give up. He ran to Shawn but got superkicked right in the chin. It reminded me of when Shawn superkicked that old teacher. The fight was over. Hunter didn't get up. He was knocked out. Steph leaned down and started crying on Hunter. Trish was trying to get help, but no one was listening. Shawn and Hunter was bleeding but Hunter was bleeding all over his face. Shawn just busted his lip and had a black eye. He hugged Morgan and looked at Hunter in strong hate. The teacher who got superkicked came by. "What happend?!" She ordered. Some people said Shawn's name. The teacher grabbed Shawn and took him in the office. He was hitting her making her slow down and almost falling but she didn't stop. Then they was in the office. "Hunter! Hunter!" Steph yelled. Trish ran into the office and told a teacher. The teacher called the hospital. Sooner or later a ambulance came. They took Hunter and Steph and Trish came with him. But that's when Shawn came out of the office. "What happend?" I asked Shawn. Melina was over with Morgan trying to calm her down. She kept on crying. "They called my mom and I had to talk with her, but she said you defended yourself so you're not introuble. " Morgan got up and stood in front of Shawn. She hugged him tightly. But she looked into his blue eyes of love. "Shawn...I don't think this will work out." A big splash of water came tumbling down his face and it hit the floor. He wiped his cheek. "No, Morgan. Please don't do this. I'll do anything to stay with you." "No, Shawn. I can't take this." *After school* Shawn still kept following Morgan trying to do everything to stay with her. No luck. "Melina, what did you tell Morgan?" I asked very angry with Morgan's decision. "I told her to calm down and then she just got up and told him that." Melina said kicking a rock and making it roll to the road. Shawn slowly walked away from Morgan. Morgan stared at him. Morgan sat on the ground, picking grass from the ground. Shawn walked to his house, looking at the ground. *At Morgan's house.* She layed on her bed listening to her ipod, and listening to sad songs. She covered up her eyes, with her pillow. "Morgan, don't you dare act like that." Melina said. "You broke up with him so deal with it. Do _NOT_ act like that or I WILL beat your ass." "You're making me feel bad. Also if I still dated Shawn, I'll have lots of problems." "Morgan, you shouldn't have done that. Now he's gonna call you 'Whore-gan' and he's gonna think you just wanted him for sex." "Fine, I guess I'll be forced to date him." "You're not being forced!" "You know what? Leave. Just go." Me and Melina left her house and walked on to Melina's.

**Chapter 4**

**What's going on?**

I got to stay the night at Melina's. I woke up that morning and quickly got ready. Me and Melina walked out the door. " Where do you think Morgans' at?" I said giving a quick glance at Melina. "I don't know, but let me call her." Melina grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed Morgan's number. Then she put her phone away. "Where's she at?" "She didn't answer." We didn't walk to Morgan's house. We walked to school. I opened the doors to get in and Morgan was hanging out with Steph and Trish! "Morgan! How could you?! We're your friends not them!" I yalped. "Sorry, but you losers might have to go somewhere. Get lost losers!" Morgan shaped her finger as an L and put it on her forehead. Now, the 4 morons cracked up. "Morgan, I'm gonna kick your ass and then you won't be able to sit for the rest of your life!" Melina yelled. Melina tighted her fist in a ball about ready to punch them all. I held Melina back and we walked down the hallway. "How could Morgan do that! Ugh! Such a loser!!" "Melina, calm down. She can stay with them and me and you can go through this." "No. Me and Morgan known eachother since 3rd grade and she betrayed me?!" "Melina-" She stopped when she saw Jeff. *Hanging out with Matt and Jeff in the halls during class* Melina told Jeff everything but somehow he got her to calm down! "Hey, can me and Melina get some privacy? I have to talk to her." "Ok." Me and Matt answered. We walked away and just chilled in another hall. Me and Matt talked for a while or maybe 2 hours! We had so much in common and it seemed like he liked me. "Jazz?" Wow! He called me Jazz! "Yeah?" I was smiling real big. "Do you want to go out?" "Yes!" He kissed me! Finally we walked back to Jeff and Melina. They was gone! I heard moaning and laughter in the boy's bathroom. Me and Matt glanced at eachother and walked in. I saw Jeff on Melina having sex! "Melina!" "Oh." Jeff got off of her and put his clothes on. Melina grabbed her clothes and changed in a stall. Matt looked at me. "Do you-" "Not on the first day." *Matt's house.* Melina slept in Jeff's room and I slept in Matt's room. We slept in the same bed but we was just sleeping. Morgan was calling me so I answered. "Hello." Help! Jasmine help me! HELP!" "Melina, Morgan's introuble!" Me and Melina got out of bed in a shirt and underwear to find Morgan. We got in her house and opened the door. The 4 morons were laughing and taking pictures. Hunter got his gun out. "Put your hands up." He pushed Morgan toward us. Morgan looked confused. "Morgan we're not really your friends. We just want to kill people we hate." Trish said. "That's right." Steph agreed. I guess we can call them the _3 killers. _

**Chapter 5**

**Oh no**

Hunter was about to shoot us when our 3 boyfriends broke through the window! They shot the 3 morons. They died. "Morgan, will you go back out with me?" "Yes!" Morgan and her sexy boy kissed. I kissed Matt and Melina kissed Jeff. We was all friends just hanging out and having a great time. Now high school seems like it'll never end!

High School Never Ends by Jasmine

I know it's short and it don't have a bunch of chapters but I tried.


End file.
